Truths
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: Kate and Gibbs start a different type of relationship. Just a quick one shot.


So their relationship was not so easy, but it worked. Oddly enough they made it work.  
At first it was just a working relationship, but after a few months they took it to the next level. It started out as just sex, then sleep overs, switching from each other's place, depending where they ended up after a case.

Tonight they were spending the night at Gibbs' house. She was having trouble sleeping, which was very odd as she could always sleep with Gibbs wrapped around her. So what was so different about tonight? Well could be that she had spent most of the day with Ari Haswari, a known terrorist to them.

Kate snuck out of bed, pulled on his shirt and made her way down stair, skipping the last two steps as she knew they creaked. Gibbs was normally a light sleeper, but she hoped he would sleep through the night, as he hasn't been sleeping well lately, and having Ari finally taken care of might ease his fears.  
She walked over to his bench and grabbed a piece of sand paper and a block, wrapped it around and walked over to the skeleton of the boat Gibbs was building. She remembered him telling her to sand with the grain of the wood and that's what she started doing slowly. It was very soothing but still didn't stop the memories from running through her head. From the moment she saw him at the crossing, then to being in the car and getting slapped twice and finally to witnessing Ari killing Marta. She shivered at the thought and stopped sanding. She put the block and paper down and looked at her hands that were shaking slightly. She heard the creak of the steps and turned to see Gibbs coming towards her in just his boxer briefs.

"What are doing?" he asked, sleep still evident in his voice. Kate closed her hands and gave him a soft smile.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought this would help" she said softly. Gibbs just nodded and walked towards her, never breaking eye contact.

"Kate" he said softly as he came to stand in front of her, looking down into her hazel eyes. The look he gave her made her feel nervous about what was to come out of his mouth.

"He is gone. You will never see him again" he told her. He then reached out and gently touched her lip and she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Did you…"she couldn't finished her sentence but when she opened her eyes again, she saw him nod. It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and she was flooded with emotion. She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, her arms going around his body, the feel of his bare skin making her body relax even more. Gibbs wrapped an arm around her, the other on her head keeping her against him. He kissed her head.

"You're okay" he whispered and felt her hug him tighter. Once Kate had finally gathered herself she pulled back and looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"So what we just did was kind of like celebrating" she said making him chuckle.

"Yeah, you could say that" he answered. She smiled and leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Can we go celebrate again, now that I know exactly what happened?" she asked with a tilt of her head. He couldn't help but chuckle again. She was such a sophisticated woman at work, but get her clothes off and she was this sultry vixen. He found it irresistible. The look he gave her was answer enough, as he pulled her to him, kissed her deeply, trying to be careful of her split lip as he did so. He spun her around and pressed her up against one of the beams of his boat, pressing his body into hers making a soft moan escape her mouth. Her hands ran over his chest and down his stomach and stopped at the top of his boxer briefs. She slipped her hands under the elastic band and grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to her. She could feel his growing dick press against her.

"Not here. Splinters" she said a little breathless. Gibbs pulled back and had that crooked smile on his face. He reached for her hands and pulled them out of his underwear and replaced them around his neck.

"Hold on" he said as he grabbed her ass and lifted her up. Kate wrapped her legs around him instantly and he walked them up the stairs and to the bedroom where they did indeed celebrate again. Twice.

Kate had spent the last day and a half in the hospital with Tony. She had been so scared that she would lose him to the plague, after of course worried that she might have caught it as well. Once it was clear that Tony was not going to die she finally decided to leave the hospital and go home. She walked in closing the door behind her, throwing her keys and bag on the table and heading straight to the shower.  
When she was done she walked out and into her bedroom in just a towel. She turned on the bedroom light and jumped, startled by the man lying on her bed.

"You scared the crap out of me Gibbs. What are you doing here?" she asked as she continued to her chest of drawers to pull out some plain black panties. Gibbs sat up and watched her.

"Came to check on you" he said.

"I didn't give you the spare key so you could scare me" she said with a laugh as she turned around to face him. Gibbs just nodded.

"You were pretty shaken up" he pointed out. Kate just nodded.

"Are you, okay?" he asked softly. He normally wasn't one to pry into one's personal life or ask such a question, but this was Kate. She was different.

"I'm okay. I was a little shaken up before yes, but Tony is going to be okay. He just needs some time to recover and before we know it he will be back to his normal annoying self" she said with a smile. Gibbs could not disagree with her on that one. Silence fell between them, neither not really knowing what to say. Gibbs finally gestured for her to come over to him. Kate obliged, walking over to stand in front of him. Gibbs spread his legs and pulled her closer. His eyes ran up her body to her face. He wasn't too sure how many people, men in particular, had seen her without make-up, but he was very glad that he is one of them.

"Are you, okay?" she asks him softly. He nods, not taking his eyes off her. She smiles at him and reaches out and stroke his soft hair, while he grabs the black panties from her other hand and throws them on the bed.

He then moves his hands up and undoes her towel and lets it fall to the ground. Gibbs didn't like to use his words. He felt actions spoke louder than words anyway. Gibbs' hands moved up Kate's naked body. She bit her lip as she watched him. She just loved how his hands felt on her skin. She moved and straddled his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. She could see something in them but she couldn't pick it. She closed her eyes and leaned down to kiss him.

Gibbs moved his hands down to her ass, lifted her up and rolled over, putting on the bed. Kate watched him as he quickly removed his own clothes and then climbed on top of her, kissing her passionately. Kate could feel his growing member as it rubbed against her centre, making her moan into Gibbs' mouth. She never wanted this to stop.

Kate sat at her desk, she could not wipe the smile from her face. The past few weeks have been bliss for her. Things seemed to finally be going right. Tony was okay, no terrorist was after her or Gibbs and her and Gibbs were doing well. He would send her quick emails before she left work to meet him at his place for dinner. She guessed having Tony almost die on them made Gibbs wake up and realise what he truly wants in life. Well that's what she hoped anyway.

"What is putting that smile on your face Ms Todd?" Tony asks from his desk. He had been watching her for a while. Kate's smile fell as she looked at him.

"None of your business DiNozzo" she said and turned her attention back to her computer. Tony sat back in his chair and watched her closely.

"Something is very different about you" he states, this time getting McGee's attention and he too looks at Kate.

"Yeah, I have to say Tony has a point" he too agrees. Kate just rolls her eyes at them.

"Nothing is different" she then pauses.

"Okay, maybe I am happy that we haven't had an attempt on our lives in a few weeks and it makes me feel very relaxed, but that's it" she said looking at them. Tony and McGee looked at each other and nodded, it was a believable story. McGee went to add something but stopped when Gibbs came to stand at the entrance to the bullpen with a very attractive red head. She was smiling at them all.

"Kate, DiNozzo, McGee. Meet the new Director. Jenny Shepard" he tells them. The three team members look at each other than at the read head. She smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you all" she says sweetly.

"I look forward to getting to know you all" she added with a slight nod. Kate smiled at her.

"Us too" she said politely. She thought it was nice to have a woman running things now. Not that Director Morrow did a bad job, she just thought it was time for a change.

Kate then looked at Gibbs. He was looking at Jenny in a way he had never looked at her. Well at least she didn't think so. She then looked at Jenny and she was looking at Gibbs. There was certainly something going on. But she tried not to think about it. Gibbs went and sat at his desk and the director went back up to her office. Kate looked at him once more then went back to what she was doing. She could feel his eyes on her and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to visit Abby" she announced as she stood up and headed down to Abby's lab.

Kate walked into Abby's lab to find her dancing around with a café pow in her hand. Once Abby saw Kate she turned her music down and smiled at her.

"Hi, what brings you down here?" she asks happily. Kate smiled softly.

"Have you met the new director?" she asked Abby.

"No not yet. I have heard she is pretty though. I was shocked at first, you know woman Director, big shoes to fill" she smiled happily. Kate could not believe how happy and bubbly Abby was almost all the time. Kate just nodded.

"Yeah. I think her and Gibbs know each other. Perhaps they worked together previously" she said as she took a seat on the stool near Abby's desk. Abby came over to Kate and looked at her.

"Is something going on between you and Gibbs?" she asked watching her carefully.

"No Abby. Come on you know me. I just…Director Shepard is a red head and we all know his track record with them" she said rolling her eye. She fidgeted with her fingers in her lap. Abby watched her.

"You're fidgeting. You don't fidget unless you have something to hide. What's going on?" Abby asked looking at her, pretty much giving her the Gibbs stare. Well the Abby version of course. Kate couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes. Okay so Gibbs and I have been…sleeping together" she says quietly, just in case someone was to walk in.

"What? Since when? I had no idea you two were together" she said cheerily. Kate was sure she would have done a cartwheel or something if she hadn't been wearing a skirt.

" Abby we are not 'together' and well, since…do you remember when Gibbs and I went on that sub marine when I first joined NCIS? It was like 4 or 6 months, I can't quiet remember, but since then" she said with a small smile. Abby looked at her shocked.

"Wow, that's a very long time. And you never told me. I mean I can understand Gibbs because he doesn't like to talk about anything, but I thought you would" Abby said quickly. Kate smiled.

"I wanted to Abby, believe me I did. But we both agreed that it would be best to keep it a secret" she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Abby, I think I'm in trouble. I'm pretty sure I love him and there is no way I can tell him. When we started this I promised myself I wouldn't and this morning…when I saw him with Director Shepard. I was jealous" Kate told Abby, finally looking up at her. Abby's heart broke as she listened to her friend. She came over and hugged her.

"It will be okay. I can ask him if you like?" she asked pulling back with a smile. Kate laughed.

"No, it's okay. If you ask he will know I told you" Kate pointed out and Abby nodded.

"Oh right" she chuckled. Kate sighed.

"Well I should be getting back. I really don't want to upset Gibbs, otherwise he might cancel our dinner date" she said with a wink as she slipped off the stool.

"Thanks Abs. I can always count on you" she said before leaving and heading back up to the bullpen.

That night Kate turned up at Gibbs' place, like any normal night, and walked inside. She hung her jacket up and walked into the kitchen where Gibbs had set their Indian food on the table already. She smiled as she put her bag down.

"It smell great" she said as she stared at his ass, as he bent over looking in the fridge.

"That it does" he said then stood up with two beers in his hand.

"It's all I got" he said kicking the door closed and walking over to her, kissed her softly and handed her the beer. She took it with a smile.

"It's okay" she then slipped out of her shoes and went to take her seat. Gibbs joined her and opened his beer, taking a sip. She smiled and started eating. They didn't say much as they ate, both having things on their mind, neither knowing it was the same thing, or person. Jenny Shepard.

When they had finished, Kate helped Gibbs rinse the dishes, she dried her hands and looked at Gibbs. He noticed her and finally asked.

"What?". Kate sighed and put down the dish towel and leaned against the bench.

"Did you know Director Shepard previously?" she asked. She did not miss the clench of his jaw. He knew he couldn't lie his way out of this one.

"Yes" was all he said.

"Okay. Were you guys close?" she then asked. Gibbs sighed.

"We worked a case" he said, then looked at her. He walked over to her, looking into her eyes. She looked back at him, her breathing starting to quicken when she felt his body press against hers. It was so like Gibbs. Distract her with amazing sex. And it always worked. He placed his hands on her hips and started pulling at her blouse the she had tucked into her skirt. Kate smiled as she watched him.

"Gibbs, you can't replace words with sex" she told him with a small laugh. This made him grin.

"Oh but I can" he said and finally kissed her.

Kate had gone three months without her mind wandering to Gibbs and Director Shepard. Again she could finally focus on her life with Gibbs. Well what life it would be. They still have not told anyone and at first she was okay with it, until she finally confessed her feelings for him to Abby.

It was hard for her to keep them to herself, but she didn't want to scare Gibbs away with the big three words. She sighed as she sat back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. She had been sitting at her desk staring at her computer screen.

"Tired, Kate?" Tony asks as he looks over at her. She stops and looks at him.

"Working too hard Tony. I'm sure you don't know what that is like" she smiled at him. She then turned her attention back to the screen as an email notification popped up. She read it then looked over at Gibbs' desk, then at Tony.

"Is Gibbs still with the Director?" she asked and Tony looked at the empty desk and nodded.

"I would assume so. Why?" he asked curiously. Kate got up from her desk.

"The Petty Officer is innocent" she said and quickly left the bullpen and ran up the stairs to the Directors office. She walked past Cynthia, who tried to explain that the Director was with someone, but Kate didn't care. She opened the door and stopped, her heart caught in her chest at what she saw. Gibbs and Director Shepard were standing only centimetres apart from each other, staring into each other's eyes. Director Shepard looked away and saw Kate standing there, but Gibbs didn't look away. He kept looking at Jenny.

"Uh, I" Kate tried to form a sentence.

"What is it Agent Todd?" Jenny said, not too happily. Kate cleared her throat and looked at the ground to keep her emotions in check. She had to be professional.

"I have proof that Petty Officer Downer is innocent. I thought Gibbs would like to know as soon as possible" she said not looking at Gibbs. Jenny looked at Gibbs then at Kate.

"Thank you Agent Todd. Let the Petty Officer go" Jenny ordered. Kate nodded and closed the door and left as quickly. She ran back down the stairs and headed towards interrogation.

After letting the Petty Officer go, she went to go visit Abby. She stood quickly watching her friend work before letting her know she was there.

"Hey Abby" she said softly, making the Goth jump and turn around with a smile.

"Hey Kate" she noticed Kate's expression and knew something was wrong.

"Everything okay?" she asked concerned. Kate shook her head.

"Can we talk?" she asked, feeling the lump grow in her throat. Abby nodded and grabbed a remote which locked all the doors coming into her lab.

"What did Gibbs do?" Abby asked, there was only one reason why her best friend looked like this.

"He" she started but the lump stopped her from continuing. She took a deep breath before trying again.

"I think he wants Jenny" she said softly. She bit her lower lip as she looked at Abby.

"What? How do you know?" Abby asked. Kate sighed as she walked over and leaned against her desk.

"I walked in on them. Well they weren't doing anything, but" she sighed trying to find the right words.

"They were staring at each other. Jenny looked at me, but Gibbs…he kept his eyes on her" she said as she looked at her best friend.

"Abby…I don't know what to do?" she said, her voice breaking. Abby walked over and hugged her best friend.

"Talk to him. It's Gibbs we are talking about. He wouldn't do something like this" she said trying to soother Kate. Kate nodded, knowing that Abby was probably right but she just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something going on. She took a deep breath.

"I think I need to go home and just get away from him" she said. Abby stepped back and nodded.

"Good idea. Clear your mind of all things Gibbs. You go and I will tell him you weren't feeling well or something. I got it" she smiled.

"Thanks Abby. You are a life saver" Kate smiled, kissed her cheek and walked towards the door. Abby unlocked the door and left.

*  
Kate arrived home, hung her jacket up, took her shoes off and went and sat on her couch with a sigh. She looked around her empty room then laid down.

"You weren't supposed to fall in love Kate" she told herself. With another sigh she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Two hours later Kate woke up to the pounding on her door.

"Kate?" she heard someone call. Not someone, Gibbs. She groaned and sat up and stretched before getting up and going to the door and opening it finally. She stood there looking at him.

"What do you want Gibbs?" she asked leaning against the door. Gibbs looked at her.

"We need to talk" he stated. Kate shook her head.

"Nothing to talk about Gibbs. Go home" she said as she stepped back and went to close the door but Gibbs stepped forward and stopped her. Kate rolled her eyes. It was no use arguing with him, so she opened the door to let him in. She walked in and turned around to face him, wrapping her arms over her chest. Gibbs looked at her.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" she stated. He nodded.

"I don't know what you thought you saw" he started but Kate cut him off.

"What I saw was you and Director Shepard undressing each other with your eyes. Tell me Gibbs, what would have happened if I didn't walk in, or if had walked in five minutes later?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Gibbs shook his head.

"Kate," he started but she stopped him again.

"Don't Gibbs. Don't make up some story. Just please, tell me what is going on between you and Jenny Shepard" she stated, letting her anger get the best of her. Gibbs took a few steps towards her, and she took one back.

"There is nothing between Director Shepard and I. But, there was something. Years ago" he admitted. Kate looked at him but didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue.

"We were undercover" he started, pacing back and forth.

"We got pretty close. It was years ago Kate. There is nothing going between us" he said trying to get her to believe him. Kate shook her head to try and get rid of the tears in her eyes.

"I saw the way you were looking at her. You want there to be something and I do not want to stop you from getting what you want" she said wiping a stray tear away.

"You should go now Gibbs" she said angrily. Gibbs went to say something else.

"Leave. Now" she yelled at him. He hung his head and turned to and left. Kate sighed and went back to the lounge and laid down, this time letting the tears freely flow.

After four months of ignoring Gibbs, she was finally able to look at him. She gave him a small smile as he came in carrying his coffee, and hers. Ever since Kate called it off, he has been trying to make it up to her with buying her coffee every morning.

"Thank you" she said softly as she accepted the coffee. The first few she threw in the bin, but now she was no longer angry. She was just trying to move on. He gave her a nod and went to his desk. McGee then walked in with his own coffee and a smile on his face.

"Good morning" he said happily.

"Morning Tim" Kate said with a soft smile. McGee sat down and turned on his computer and checked his emails. Opening one from the Director he looks at Gibbs and Kate.

"Hey, uh, did you two get an email from the Director?" he asked. Both Kate and Gibbs rechecked their emails and nodded.

"She's getting married?" Kate said a little shocked, then looked to Gibbs who didn't seem too phased about it.

"Sure seems that way, Agent Todd" he said looking at her. He was telling the truth about nothing happening between them. She looked back at her computer.

"Well she certainly save on postage with the invites" McGee stated. Kate and Gibbs didn't say anything. The silence of the bullpen making McGee uneasy.

"So, you two going to go?" he asks them. They both shrug.

"Not sure yet" Kate said, but Gibbs didn't answer at all. McGee and Tony had noticed something different with Kate and Gibbs but neither wanted to say anything. McGee was now thinking it had something to do with the Director.

Kate sighed as she sat alone at the table, sipping her glass of wine, watching many of the other guests dance. She had only agreed to come to the wedding because Abby begged her and she was off dancing with McGee. She had seen Gibbs at the ceremony, but had not seen him since and she was thankful.

She finished the win and put the glass on the table and sighed. She looked at the time and grabbed her clutch and stood up. She pushed her chair in, turned around to leave but stopped when she came face-to-face with Gibbs.

"I didn't think you were here" she told him. There was no doubt he looked so handsome in his suit, but she could not think like that right now.

"It is part of the wedding" he stated and he looked her up and down.

"You look good" he said softly, making her smile. She wore a tight red strapless dress that cut diagonally from her thigh across to just under her knee.

"So do you" she said with a small smile. They stood there looking at each other, not really knowing what to say. Kate then looked past him and saw Jenny dancing with Tony.

"You were telling the truth" she said softly. Gibbs nodded.

"I wouldn't lie about that" he told her. Kate looked down, feeling horrible that she had not trusted him. That she had jumped to the wrong conclusions straight away. He held out his hand to her.

"Dance?" he asked. Kate smiled and nodded. She put her clutch back on the table and took his hand. He led her out onto the dance floor where everyone else is. He pulled her in close to his body and she smiled as placed her hand on his shoulder. He led her around the dance floor, not taking his eyes off her. Kate on the other hand was watching everyone else. She could feel his hand on her lower back, slowly moving further down.

"Gibbs, everyone can see us, and your hand" she said softly. She finally looked at him and he had a grin on his face. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I don't care" he told her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She had a small smile on her face. Before she knew it he leaned in and kissed her. They had stopped dancing and Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt so good to kiss him and be in his arms.

They were so absorbed in each other they didn't take any notice of the agents around them watching them. Some were a little surprised, but their team and friends were happy. Especially Abby who grabbed McGee and hugged him tight with excitement.

Kate finally pulled back and looked at him.

"I" she knew what she wanted to say but she couldn't will it to come out. Gibbs could see it in her eyes what she wanted to say. He smiled and nodded.

"I know" he said with a smile as he went to lean down and kiss her but stopped just before her lips.

"Me too" he whispered before finally kissing here again.


End file.
